


honey and pines

by finnvity



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Serim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Omega Seo Woobin, Scenting, Werewolves, they kissed hihi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnvity/pseuds/finnvity
Summary: "Whether I agree or disagree doesn't matter. You said it yourself that I don't have a choice!" Woobin whined at his side of the bed, covered in his fluffy blanket and pillows. The omega was currently hugging the big quokka plush Serim bought him, and how Serim wished that it was him in that plushie's place.Curse inanimate cute objects and omega's impulsive reactions to cute things.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	honey and pines

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, i'm a sucker for a/b/o so :///
> 
> SERIWOO TAG, YOU DESERVE SOME FLUFF!!

"Ruby?" Serim's voice echoed around the empty apartment. The alpha carefully stepped in, trying his best to not make a noise even though one way or another, he will still be noticed.

Upon arriving at the kitchen, he noticed how everything was a mess—dirty plates were piled at the kitchen sink, takeout containers were at a corner, and when Serim checked the fridge, it was completely empty. Now this sparked another level of worry to Serim because never in a million years will Woobin resort to this.

It almost seemed like the omega wasn't himself.

Serim stealthily walked towards the far end of the apartment, where Woobin sleeps, and almost curses when he saw no one there. Just an unmade bed and a pillow thrown across the room.

Finals are slowly closing in and the older just knew that this would happen, even though he had Woobin to promise him that he won't go MIA ever again (the last time was in senior year back in high school). Things were going pretty well until Serim never got a good morning text back from Woobin.

Serim tried to play it cool, thinking that maybe the younger forgot or didn't see his text. But Woobin was nowhere to be found in uni, and this certain scenario reminded him of how bad Woobin's condition was in senior year. The alpha's chest hurts whenever he is reminded of how vulnerable the younger looked, and he swore to himself to always be by Woobin's side 

It's not like he has feelings for Woobin. It's just in his nature as an alpha—to provide, to protect, and to care for the people most precious to him.

Okay. Maybe he has a bit of a crush that's been going on for years?

When Serim tried turning the knob to Woobin's study room, it wouldn't budge. Bingo. The omega's in here, as expected, and Serim wished that Woobin is holding up well.

"Ruby? It's me, Serim. I brought you food. My mom was worried about you, so she asked me to bring you these," Serim took a deep breath, "I'm worried about you, Ruby. Can you please come out?" came his careful question.

The alpha stood there patiently, waiting for any sign that the omega heard him. A minute passed before the door was opened, revealing a sleepy, messy haired omega, drowning in a huge pullover. Serim squints at this because he knew it looked familiar, until he connected the dots and his face instantly turned red.

It was the one he left in Woobin's apartment after their mini-movie marathon last week.

He forgot to ask Woobin about his pullover, but now that he discovered that it was in good hands, he decides that it needed a better owner. He tries to ignore his thumping heart but to no avail.

Woobin seemed to notice where Serim's eyes were and chuckled, "I hope you don't mind, hyung. I... had a bit of a breakdown awhile ago and I needed your scent to calm me down." The younger admitted shyly. So that's why he can smell something from the room—it smelled of a distressed omega.

A few books were open and paper was thrown everywhere. Woobin was indeed stressing over finals and the strong pheromones didn't sit easy with his stomach. It made him angry at himself for not seeking his omega earlier. Upon realizing that he accidentally claimed Woobin as his omega, even if it was just in a crazy, heated conversation between him and his wolf, reddened his cheeks. But maybe Woobin's omega also considers him as someone special. Why would his scent comfort Woobin?

"Hyung? You're turning red! Are you okay? Are you sick?"

Serim's alpha howled in delight. The younger carefully checked his temperature and whenever Woobin is this close, it weakens him. How can someone have so much power over him? All the while the other made sure that he's okay, Serim's eyes were glued onto his face. The omega's scent was slowly starting to become sweeter, in contrast to the one he had when he first opened the door.

Serim has always liked Woobin's scent. It's honey, which the younger sometimes felt embarrassed about, but Serim always told him that it's the best and the rarest of all. There are also tones of lavender and vanilla. Most omegas were proud of their scents, but Woobin never really liked attention. To top it all off, his natural scent acted more like an aphrodisiac, which has a stronger effect on alphas despite it not being fruity or earthy. As a result, he always has to scent the omega's clothes for other alphas to back off. Serim never complained—he actually liked to have Woobin wrapped in his scent.

He, himself, has a distinctive smell. It's like he's the personification of a forest, with base notes of cedarwood and pine. Woobin described how his scent would change drastically to accord his mood—whenever Serim's happy, it smelled much like rainy mornings and mint, providing comfort; whenever Serim's angry, however, it smelled smoky. The younger never really expressed if he likes Serim's strong scent, but from the way the omega was always huddled close to Serim, he guesses that maybe it's somewhere in between. He's still the same Woobin who sometimes covers his nose whenever the alpha's scent got a little too strong.

In Serim's defense, it was to ward off those other alphas.

"I... my mom prepared food!" the alpha squeaked. Seconds after, his eyes widened because there was no way in hell that an alpha would speak like that, much less in front of an omega, and lesser if it's an omega they like. He can feel his own wolf's disappointment.

But Woobin giggled and turned around, scent now as sweet as ever, and started skipping towards the kitchen, "She's still really sweet! It's been so long since I had your mom's cooking, hyung~" the omega drawled out.

"Mom wants you to pay a visit some time soon. She misses you too." Serim said with a smile, already following behind the younger. Despite his wolf almost disowning him seconds ago, he feels a small pat on the back, which he interprets as a job well done, for making his chosen omega happy.

....

"Hyung, stay."

Serim almost dropped the pan he was currently washing when those words left Woobin's lips. He slowly turned around and was met with the omega's pleading eyes.

He's a weak man, and the younger knows how to make him weaker. He carefully sets the pan down and takes off the gloves, "Something happened, am I right?" Washing the dishes can wait. Serim's alpha can't sit still once he manages to sniff out the bitters tones coming from Woobin's usually sweet scent.

"Yes..." came the omega's meek reply. He was looking down at the floor, as if it was something interesting. By the time the younger looked up, Serim was already sitting in front of him with worry evident on his face. And Woobin hates this—hates how his chest is pounding so hard. Hates how his omega whines at how close yet so far the alpha is. Hates how Serim always manages to look so cool and save him from his worries, like how a knight saves a damsel in distress.

But he wasn't Serim's damsel. He can't be.

So he pushed those feelings down, buried them into the deepest part of his mind and heart, and faced Serim, "I'm worried about not doing well... just because of my subgender. You know how much people look down on omegas, right? Especially male ones," the younger started fidgeting, eyes once again trained on the floor, "I don't think I'll be able to achieve my dreams. I'll be a failure and—"

"Ruby!" Serim exclaimed as he placed his hands on the younger's trembling shoulders. "Don't... please don't cry, Ruby. You know how much I hate it." The alpha whispers, carefully pulling the younger into a hug,

"The people in uni adore you so much. You're rare, Ruby, but that doesn't mean that it'll block you from achieving your goals. It will be impossible if you don't! You always work so hard and you give it your all. We, the people around you, know that. You deserve so much more than what you have, Ruby."

At his words, Woobin just started sobbing harder, clutching unto Serim's shirt for dear life. "Okay, not the type of reaction I wanted," the alpha chuckled nervously, hands frantically moving in mid-air, until he settled to just patting the crying omega's back, which worked like a miracle as it reduced the omega to sniffling.

"You're the very best, Ruby. Our precious Ruby." Serim smiles and tightens his hug.

....

They were now settled in the omega's bed. After Woobin calmed down, he suddenly had a surge of energy and started cleaning his messy place. Although he was surprised when he noticed how everything was nowhere close to his past living condition.

_"Hyung, you must think I'm a slob now! This is so embarrassing..." Woobin muttered after filling the laundry basket with his clothes, "So this is why I never found any clean ones. I suddenly started using the sweaters and hoodies you left here, so they might... stink a little." The omega scrunched his nose up._

_Serim grabbed the laundry basket from him and smiled, "No problem, Ruby. And you know that I like your scent. You're the only one here who doesn't appreciate mine."_

_"What are you even talking about? Who told you I don't?!"_

_"Well, back when we were kids, you would always cover your nose whenever I get too sweaty."_

_"It's because you do stink of mud, and it has nothing to do with your scent, Mr. Forest!"_

_"So you can call me Mr. Forest but I can't call you honey?"_

_The look on Woobin's face before he threw a pillow at the alpha's chest will forever be hilarious._

"Wanna watch Frozen 2?" asked Serim. He was in charge of the movie tonight as, according to him, Woobin going MIA breaks their friendship code and the only thing that can make the omega not guilty is if Serim chose what they would wear and what movie they're going to watch.

So here they are now, sporting matching pyjamas and about to watch a film they've seen for almost a hundred times.

"Whether I agree or disagree doesn't matter. You said it yourself that I don't have a choice!" Woobin whined at his side of the bed, covered in his fluffy blanket and pillows. The omega was currently hugging the big quokka plush Serim bought him, and how Serim wished that it was him in that plushie's place.

Curse inanimate cute objects and omega's impulsive reactions to cute things.

Though he was jealous, it was immediately replaced with pride when he remembered how Woobin asked him to scent the quokka plushie, claiming that Serim's scent makes him sleep better and if he didn't want a whinning omega then he should just comply.

"Frozen 2 it is!" The alpha exclaimed happily and a few moments later, the movie started. As Serim was starting to get comfortable, he suddenly felt something soft against him. He looked to his side and saw the quokka plushie, poking his arm, and a pouting Woobin, sitting very close to him. The sight made him chuckle,

"You know, if you wanted cuddles, you could've just said so," and pulls Woobin into an embrace.

The omega sighed in content and rested his head against Serim's chest, listening to the steady thump of the older's heartbeat. He finds his hands searching for the alpha's wrist, and without a word, placed it on his neck, right where his scent gland was located. The omega looked up and saw Serim already staring at him with wide eyes.

Scenting is something pretty common for wolves which is a sign of affection, typically done within family members or close friends. There's nothing special with what Woobin wants Serim to do, but both they're wolves are howling in delight. The alpha's hold around the younger tightened and he finds himself closing in, until his cheeks met the place where Woobin's sweet honey scent was the strongest, and oh god did the omega shudder, lying pliantly in Serim's embrace. Slowly, he rubs his cheeks against the junction where the omega's neck and shoulder meet, and he never stopped until he was drunk with the younger's sweet scent.

"Hyung..." Woobin called out, voice an octave higher. Serim dejectedly pulls away and was met with the sight of Woobin's golden eyes, a color which only omegas possess. It was the equivalent of bright red eyes for alphas and it only happens if their wolves are taking over.

Shit.

The next thing Serim knew was that he had his lap full of honey-scented omega drenched in pines and cedarwood. Their scent weighed heavily inside the room and it was heavenly—sweet, just like a freshly baked pie's smell wafting in the wind from a cabin deep within the forest. It smells just like home.

"A-alpha." Woobins whines and it effectively caught Serim's attention. It seems like Woobin still doesn't know about him losing control. The omega looks so pliant in his hold and the alpha is afraid that he'll break him.

"Ruby, hey. It's me." Serim starts in a soft voice, placing his hand against the younger's soft cheek. He carefully cradled Woobin's face and looked straight into those golden orbs,

"Ruby?"

"My alpha." Along with the declaration was the golden hues slowly being replaced by brown, until it was all gone. Serim's hands never left their place.

"What did you just say?"

Woobin flinched at the question. He looked away—anywhere but at Serim—and gnawed at his lower lip. It took him a few seconds before finally uttering something,

"You're my alpha," Woobin managed to get the words out, "You're my alpha." This time, it was loud and clear, much like his declaration a minute ago. When he received no reaction nor reply from the older, he expected that he will be rejected.

Right from the start, wolves have their own soulmates. However, only the omegas know who they will end up with. In some cases, after the declaration, alphas reject their soulmates and this takes a huge toll on the mental health of the omegas. The two will then lose their ability to reproduce. Woobin started to worry if he made the right decision.

But that wasn't the case.

He smelled it before he saw it. How Serim's scent slowly turned musky and sharp, then he saw tears flowing down the other's face. "Hyung?!" the omega panicked and pulled the alpha close to his chest, "Are you okay? The declaration can wait, just please tell me that you're okay." Woobin stumbled in his words and felt the sadness of his omega; the alpha he chose is sad and he feels helpless because he doesn't know how to help. As he was carding his fingers through the other's soft locks, Serim suddenly parted away. A part of Ruby felt sad at the separation but he willed himself to calm down and ask if the older is okay.

"You mean to say you like me, right? Please tell me this is real. _Please_ ," the alpha pleaded and Woobin raised his trembling hand to cup the older's face, wiping away his falling tears in the process.

"Yes, I meant everything I said. I love you, Park Serim," is Woobin's reply. It didn't take long for Serim to catch up, however, and latch his lips against the omega's plump ones. The alpha can't believe he managed to control himself from kissing the omega–his omega—all the times before when he was this close. Woobin had the prettiest pair of lips, all pink and pouty, and he imagined them to be as sweet as the omega's scent. He wasn't wrong.

The innocent press of their lips soon became heated as the two tried to catch up for all the time they've wasted. By the time they let go of each other, they were out of breath with their lips swollen. Only then did they realize the provocative position they were in.

"Uhm..." Serim scrambled to sit up properly before helping the omega up, both of their faces flushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what happened with me. It's just, I thought I was the only one feeling this way. Never in a million years did I imagine you to be the one to confess first. Ruby, you don't know how much I tried to suppress my feelings because I thought you weren't interested, so I want to thank you for choosi—" he was cut off from his rambling by a pair of lips.

_Smack_. Another peck. And another.

"Three. That stands for I love you. Idiot." Woobin laughed. The alpha seemed to be having a hard time processing all of this, from the affection that the omega so willingly gave him to their heavy, mixed scents inside the room.

When Serim decided to leave his dorms in a hurry to look for Woobin, never did he expect that he'll end up like this—in the omega's bed, with said omega happily snuggled up against his side and smelling almost like the alpha. The other's honey scent was buried in heavy tones of pines and Serim sighed in content upon taking a whiff.

Woobin is Serim's home.


End file.
